


Drummond's revenge

by Whydidtheydothis



Series: Back to London and happily ever after [5]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Champagne, Filth, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strawberries, Sweetness, bondage but nothing overly heavy, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Drummond gets to have his revenge after being ravished by Alfred in his uniform





	Drummond's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> well that was embarrassing posting my crappy draft rather than the proper version
> 
> and yes I am embarrassed about that and not the total filth Ive written :D
> 
> pull up that chair in hell because I know that's where Im going

They had agreed after Alfred had ravished Edward while wearing his uniform that Edward could have his turn to surprise Alfred with a delicious wicked game. Naturally being extremely inquisitive, Alfred had pressed him and pressed him to tell him what his plans for such a game were but Edward had refused

“It will not then be a surprise” he said laughing at Alfred’s annoyance at not getting his own way

“But Edward” Alfred did his best big sad eyes but to no avail

“Be patient!”

Alfred had wrinkled his nose in disapproval at this, after years of standing patiently around at dreary court functions, he had determined not to be patient anymore but no matter how much he cajoled, Edward wouldn’t tell him a thing.

For his part, Drummond found a slightly cross Alfred rather endearing. He looked like a thwarted puppy and normally he couldn’t resist telling him things but this time he was being strong, it would be so much better in the end if he maintained his resolve!

 

Several days later and Alfred had just finished bathing; he wondered into the bedroom of their villa with just a towel round his waist when he felt Drummond grab him from behind and slip a scarf over his eyes so he was blindfolded

He jumped and then relaxed “Edward what are you doing?” he asked in a puzzled voice “are we playing blind man’s bluff?” naming the old game he played as a child

“No” Edward lightly traced his tongue up Alfred’s neck and gently bit his ear “this is a different kind of game”

_Oh!_

Alfred relaxed back against him, already feeling the heat rise within him. Drummond turned him and kissed him thoroughly

“I am going to lash you to our bed” he breathed “and drive you to distraction _Lieutenant_ Paget”

Alfred thought his legs might give way and he clung to Drummond

“Edward…” it was almost incoherent

Drummond stroked his face “Alfred my love, do I have your permission for this?”

Alfred nodded hardly trusting himself to speak with the _thoughts_ already tumbling around his head at what Drummond might do

“You do”

Edward bent down and kissed Alfred again, ravishing his mouth with a messy possessive kiss. Gently he urged him backwards, pulling off the towel with a simple tug, until they made contact with the bed. He pushed him down, manoeuvring him so he lay as Edward wished. Swiftly he tied his wrists and ankles to the bedstead and then climbed on the bed next to him.

Slowly he traced his finger down Alfred’s chest, watching as he shivered beneath his touch

“I’m going to pleasure you until you beg me to stop”

Alfred could only manage a strangled moan at that, words were simply impossible after such a sentence.

Then Edward began unhurriedly to kiss him all over. Kisses rained down on his chest, his stomach, his arms and his throat. Each little touch of Edward’s lips against his skin was like fire as sensation flooded his body. Edward gently sucked each of his fingers in turn and then kissed his way up his to nibble gently on his inner thighs just inches from where Alfred really wanted his mouth to be.

“Edward” he gasped, his head already spinning and his cock like iron

 “Shhhhh” he laid his finger against his lips biting back a moan as Alfred captured it with his mouth and sucked on it gently. It was a good thing that he had the blindfold on thought Edward, if he actually had to look into Alfred’s eyes, drunk with lust as he knew they would be, his plan wouldn’t last 30 seconds.

“I shall return” he said

“Whaa…Edward where are you going? You cannot leave me like this!” Alfred’s outrage at the thought that Edward might just go and leave him tied up fully aroused was almost comical.

“I will return shortly my love” Edward reassured him with a kiss “I just need to fetch some things”

“What things?” Alfred asked his lack of patience to the fore

“you will find out very soon” Edward nuzzled his ear “really you are most demanding Alfred, don’t make me insist you are silent too”

“But…but…Edward _tell_ me” Alfred almost whined with the need to know what Edward had in mind

“Alfred” Edward rubbed his nose against his “do you trust me?”

“You know that I do”

“Then cease asking questions and just let me pleasure you”

 

Drummond went to the kitchen where he had stored some strawberries and champagne he’d retrieved from the ice house along with some ice. He was already wondering whether his plan may have been overly ambitious. It relied entirely on his maintaining his self control but with Alfred moaning his name and struggling as far as his restraints allowed to get Edward’s mouth to where he _wanted_ it to be, he wasn’t sure how long he could maintain it.

However, long ago in their other life, he’d fantasised about feeding Alfred strawberries and now he was going to live it.

He returned to the bedroom where Alfred lay no less aroused than when he’d left him. Edward trailed his fingers lightly over his stomach watching it tremble beneath his touch before claiming his mouth with a kiss.

Picking up one of the strawberries, he rubbed it gently across Alfred’s lips.

“Bite it” he said and Alfred bit into the fruit, the juice staining his lips red. Immediately Edward crushed his lips against Alfred’s so he could taste the wonderful taste of him mixed with the strawberry; this was exactly what he had fantasised about.

He garnered another, “open” he whispered and Alfred opened his mouth obediently as Drummond trailed another strawberry across his mouth

Drummond watched as Alfred bit into the fruit before he dived in for another kiss.

“You taste delicious” he murmured licking the sweet juice from Alfred’s lips “now another”

This time he brushed it against Alfred’s mouth and then held it deliberately away so that he had to arch up to search for it.

“Edward….” Alfred’s groan of frustration was cut off as Drummond kissed him, pushing him down. He tried to push up against him but bound to the bed as he was, he could barely move. 

Now Edward was whispering to him “be still” and then he could feel Edward begin to lay small cool objects down his chest and across his stomach

“Edward, what are you doing?” Alfred wriggled in his bindings and one of the strawberries Drummond had been deliberately setting out fell off.  Drummond picked it up and pressed it against Alfred’s lips “what did I say?” he said softly "keep still”

Alfred lay there breathing heavily, every nerve ending hyper aware because he couldn’t see or move, he could only _feel_ and _taste_.

 

 

Edward laid the strawberries out carefully along Alfred’s body and began to slowly eat his way down, biting into each one so that a little pool of sweetness was left for him to lap from Alfred’s skin.

Beneath him he could feel Alfred squirming and hear his moans of desire. As he got closer to where Alfred was massively hard, Alfred began to wriggle even more, whimpering with need. Edward ate the last strawberry which was inches from the top of Alfred’s cock and then licked and nuzzled his skin.

“Edward” it was a strangled splintered groan of disappointment as Drummond then pulled away. He’d been licked and kissed it seemed everywhere except the place where he _really_ wanted to be licked and kissed.

Watching him through lust filled eyes, Edward was torn between delight that his plan seemed to be working so well and the agony of impatience that meant he just wanted to ravish Alfred thoroughly. However, he told himself sternly that would come later. First he had something else he wanted to do.

Picking up the bottle of champagne, he shook it and then holding it over Alfred he opened it so the cold liquid shot out all over his chest, stomach and achingly hard cock

At the first touch of the cold liquid, Alfred jumped and cried out with shock

“Edward you are a devil” he gasped as Drummond flicked out his tongue and began to chase trails of champagne as the liquid spilled and ran over Alfred’s skin. Every lick of Edwards tongue and every nibble of his lips was driving Alfred to greater and greater frenzy. He twisted; struggling, desperate for his cock to be touched properly but Edward was having none of it

“Edward _please_ ….”

“Not yet….” Drummond nipped his ear

“Would it help if I begged?” groaned Alfred “this…I can’t…I need you to touch me”

Edwards wicked grin was apparent in his voice “I _have_ been touching you” he said

“Properly! I need you to touch me properly! Edward you will drive me insane”

Drummond bit his lip; watching Alfred writhing in his bonds, his body tense and _wanting_ was the most arousing sight he had ever seen but he needed to be sure

Edward stroked his face gently “I can free you if you want” he said “you know that I would if you asked”

Alfred paused, he didn’t want to be freed; this feeling of delicious helplessness as Edward teased and touched and licked was beyond anything he’d ever experienced. He shook his head

“I do not wish you to free me” he said “

Edward bent down and kissed him deeply and lovingly

“Then I will carry on” he said

 

Edward tipped the last of the champagne over his own hardness, kneeling next to Alfred he held himself steady and brushed the tip of it against Alfred’s lips

“Lick me my love” he whispered

Alfred did as he was bid immediately, licking frantically at the tip of Edwards cock and running his tongue up and down it moaning softly. Edward bit his fist to keep himself from crying out; Alfred had a wickedly talented mouth and keeping both himself and Alfred on the edge was taking every ounce of self control he possessed. He closed his eyes, denying himself what he really wanted which was to thrust into Alfred’s mouth until he climaxed, and let the sensation of Alfred’s licking, lapping tongue wash over him.

Slowly he pulled away ignoring Alfred’s little moan of disappointment and stood up looking down at him. His skin was sticky with champagne and strawberry juice, his blonde hair a ruined mess where he had twisted and rubbed against the pillows, his skin was flushed and his cock was weeping clear liquid which had pooled onto his stomach.  He’d never looked more glorious to Edward.

“Edward” Alfred’s voice was rough with need “please….for god sake _do_ some….” And then he cut himself off with a cry as Edward suddenly and without warning plunged his mouth down over his cock, engulfing half of it in his mouth

“ _God_ ” Alfred cried out thrusting up as hard as he could and groaning with disappointment as yet again he could barely move and then just as suddenly Edwards mouth was withdrawn

Alfred writhed almost out of his _mind_ with frustration “Edward Drummond I am going to…I am going….”

And then he felt Edward wrap his arms round his hips and start to suck him softly; he moaned with delight as it soon became clear that this time Edward was not going to stop. Being barely able to move, he lay there as Edward did all the work, moving his mouth up and down and flicking his tongue over the head

Alfred was now an incoherent babbling mess, his fists clenched, grabbing the sheets as finally Edward let him climax. His orgasm seemed to last an eternity as Edward wrung every last ounce of pleasure out of him.

“Alfred” Edward removed the blindfold to see Alfred blink at the sudden influx of light and then those beautiful blue eyes were looking into his, soft with love and bliss. Now Edward needed to find his own relief

“My love” he kissed him passionately “are you too exhausted to have me spend inside you?” Edward really really wanted to make love to Alfred completely but only if he wanted it too

“Only if you free me” he said softly “Edward, I need to hold you”

Edward pulled impatiently on Alfred’s bindings so that he could move again and then he fell on him kissing him hungrily.

Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around Edward pulling him against him tightly. Their game had been wonderful and fun but nothing would ever be better than having Edward in his arms.

Even though he was frantic for his own orgasm as always Edward was careful to be properly prepared and gentle with Alfred. Flipping him onto his side, he spooned up behind him, moving with long practised familiarity until he was fully inside. Alfred was safely in the circle of his arms and he turned his head so they could kiss as Edward thrust into him with deep slow thrusts groaning his name. Inevitably he did not last long but neither of them minded. What mattered was the two of them together as it always had been and always would be. In his arms, Alfred had already fallen asleep, his body spent. Edward cuddled up to him, kissing his ear and then he rested his head against his shoulder where he too fell asleep.

 


End file.
